


Settling this once and for all

by Illneverbethin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Omegaverse, Other, This isn’t even a story tbh, a/b/o dynamics, just my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illneverbethin/pseuds/Illneverbethin
Summary: This is literally iconic RE characters and if their an alpha, beta, or omega
Kudos: 12





	Settling this once and for all

Jill Valentine: Alpha  
Chris Redfield: Alpha  
Albert Wesker: Alpha  
Sheva Alomar: Alpha  
Rebecca Chambers: Omega  
Billy Coen: Alpha  
Barry Burton: Alpha  
Moira Burton: Beta  
Claire Redfield: Beta  
Steve Burnside: Beta  
Leon Kennedy: Omega (obviously)  
Ada Wong: Alpha (duh)  
Manuela Hidalgo: Omega  
Jack Krauser: Alpha (o b v i o u s l y )  
Ashley Graham: Omega  
Luis Sera: Beta  
Ingrid Hunnigan: Alpha (she gives off dominant vibes)  
Sherry Birkin: Beta  
Jake Muller: Alpha  
Piers Nivans: Beta  
Helena Harper: Beta  
Glenn Arias: Alpha

Carlos Oliveira: Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is all just my opinion and if you disagree with me or want some more characters, drop your own list for me to read.


End file.
